Harry Potter y la Nueva Profecía
by coranamenta
Summary: Bueno... es mi primer fic asi q x favor tengan piedad! Buen empieza cuando harry vuelve a casa de sus tíos, muy triste x la muerte de sirius pero cierta carta lo saca de esa tristesa, una nueva profecia, nuevos poderes y alegrias y trajedias REVIEWS
1. ACEPTANDO LA MUERTE DE SIRIUS

**HARRY POTTER Y LA NUEVA PROFECÍA**

Y como siempre... todos los personajes (o la mayoría, aún no estoy seguro) pertenecen a JKR etc etc etc

Algunas aclaraciones:DCAO Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

CCM Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

Otra cosa más yo tenía desde el principio toda la idea general y todo eso, pero a veces tengo bastante falta de imaginación, por lo q tome prestadas sin permiso (espero q a nadie le moleste) algunas ideas de otros fics para desarrollar mi idea principal

_**CAPITULO 1: ACEPTANDO LA MUERTE DE SIRIUS**_

Otro verano tan o más caluroso estaba en curso en Surrey. La gente se bañaba por lo menos 3 veces al día con el único objetivo de refrescarse, pero había una excepción. En Little Whinging, más específicamente en el número 4 de Privet Drive había un chico que a duras penas se bañaba 1 vez cada 2 días. No hacia más que dormir, comer... y pensar. Este chico, de pelo negro alborotado, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rallo en la frente, era Harry Potter, posiblemente el mago que se hizo famoso a más temprana edad, con apenas un año y 3 meses, al derrotar a Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más temible de la historia y probablemente uno de los magos más poderosos, actualmente, según dicen muchos, sólo superado por Albus Dumbledore. Si, actualmente, porque a finales del 4º curso de Harry, este había vuelto, porque no había muerto en verdad.

La rutina de este joven era la siguiente: Se despertaba en la mañana con el grito de su tía llamándolo a desayunar, luego volvía a su cuarto y se dormía de nuevo, pensando. Luego era despertado por su tía para ir a almorzar y la rutina se repetía para cenar, pero luego, antes de dormirse miraba las cartas que sus amigos y los de la Orden le mandaban a diario.

_Querido Harry:_

Espero que estés bien, me imagino q te estarás culpando por lo de Sirius, sólo quiero q sepas q no fue tu culpa. (Hermione siempre decía eso al principio de sus cartas, pero la verdad era q a Harry lo hacía sentir peor) Yo, como te dije en cartas anteriores la pasé muy bien en Escocia, pero hoy volvemos y Dumbledore recomendó a mis padres y a mí, por precaución, irnos al cuartel general de tu-ya-sabes-que. Creo que Ron y su familia ya están allí. Bueno, y ahora lo más importante de esta carta: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY! (era 31 de julio) Espero q te guste mi regalo, luego hablamos. Un beso, Hermione 

Harry sonrió, como siempre que hacia últimamente, fue una sonrisa forzada y sin alegría "Hermione nunca cambiará," pensó Harry, mientras abría su regalo q al notar que era no uno si no que dos libros dijo para sus adentros"si, definitivamente nunca cambiará." Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que uno era de quidditch (Jugadas y Tácticas del Quidditch) y el otro de duelos (Defiéndase y Ataque con Escudos y Hechizos Poderosísimos Durante un Duelo.

Luego leyó la carta de Ron, que le mandó saludos de sus padres de Bill y de Charlie. Ron estaba con ellos, Ginny, Fred y George en el cuartel de la Orden. Percy ya tenía que haber aceptado que sus padres y hermanos tenían razón, pero parece que no se animaba a pedir perdón. Ron siempre ignoraba la muerte de Sirius, probablemente pensando que la mejor forma de hacer sentir mejor a Harry era no recordárselo. Ron le regalo un detector de enemigos de muy buena calidad, como el q tenía el falso Moody los señores Weasley le regalaron, junto con sus dos hijos mayores un libro que hablaba sobre la primer guerra contra Voldemort, que Harry pensó que podía ser de utilidad para enfrentarse a él y a sus mortífagos, para saber como actuaban.

Fred y George le regalaron un libro del que le dijeron que habían encontrado en la habitación de Sirius envuelto para regalo con una dedicatoria para él, que se la mandaron.

_Querido Harry: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_Hace mucho que estoy buscando este libro para regalártelo para tu cumpleaños. Es el que usamos los merodeadores para convertirnos en animagos._

Te quiere mucho, tu padrino, Sirius 

Lo encontramos al limpiar su habitación. Creímos que a él le hubiese gustado y que a ti te gustaría el libro y que hagamos lo que a Canuto le hubiese gustado que hagamos.

Te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños, Fred y George.

Harry sonrió con nostalgia y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. "Gracias Fred, George"

Luego la carta de Hagrid, quien, para sorpresa de Harry, no le regaló nada.

Moody le regaló algo parecido al Mapa del Merodeador, pero no mostraba lugares ni paredes, si no que solo personas. Lo que mostraba era la zona de 5000 metros al la redonda del lugar en el que estuviese el "mapa", y decía si las personas eran magos, muggles, animales o squibs.

El profesor Lupin le regaló una especie de "diario íntimo" de todos los merodeadores, que solo revelaba sus secretos a aquel que lo mereciese.

Luego leyó una carta muy extraña:

"_Querido" Potter:_

_Feliz cumpleaños. Te recomiendo disfrutarlo, puede ser el último._

_Como andas?Fue tu padrino a visitarte?Uy... lo siento, olvide estaba muerto ese perro pulgoso..._

"_Felicidades", Draco Malfoy_

"Con razón" pensó Harry luego de leer el remitente, y pensando en Sirius varias lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Neville le regaló un libro de DCAO avanzado, y le dijo que se utilizaba en el primer año de aurología, después de Hogwarts. Luna le regaló un libro sobre criaturas mágicas malvadas y como defenderse de ellas.

Mundungus Fletcher le regaló un libro de cómo aparecerse y crear trasladadores (N/A: tenía q ser Dung el q le mande ese tipo de cosas e!)

Tonks le regaló un nuevo reloj y un libro de cómo cambiar la forma de tu cuerpo.

Y luego vio, para su sorpresa, que Dumbledore también le había hecho un regalo: Un pensadero con instrucciones para usarlo y 2 libros, uno de Oclumancia y Legermancia y otro titulado "Las Debilidades de Lord Voldemort," que él mismo había escrito.

Luego Harry miró la hora, las 2:30 de la madrugada. Se iba a ira a acostar cuando una lechuza empezó a golpetear la ventana. Fue a abrir y vio que la carta era de Ginny.

_Querido Harry:_

Sólo quiero decirte unas palabras sobre el estado de ánimo en el que se que te encuentras y del que todos intentaron sacarte y no pudieron. Espero yo poder, y no te pongas a pensar, que se que lo estas haciendo, que te deje de joder, que no me meta en tu vida y que esto es algo que no vas a poder superar. Simplemente quiero que sepas que a Sirius, que aunque no lo conocí tan bien como tu, estoy segura de que Sirius estaría decepcionado de vos. El dio su vida para que vos disfrutes la tuya, no para que te lamentes por el. A Sirius esto no le hubiese gustado nada, y creo que pasa lo mismo con tus padres, que tu padre, al igual que Sirius se arriesgo a perder la vida por salvar la tuya y la de tu madre y tampoco a tu madre que se sacrificó para que tu vivieras. Y también creo que a Sirius, y a tus padres no tengo ni idea, le hubiese gustado que luches en esta guerra.

_Bueno, después de este discurso... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY! Y aquí esta tu regalo._

_Un beso, Ginny_

Por primera vez Harry sonrió sinceramente, Ginny tenía razón, ni a sus padres ni a Sirius les hubiese gustado que este en este estado de animo, y tampoco que se rinda y no luche en esta guerra, su guerra.

Ginny le regaló un libro llamado "Hechizos y Encantamientos Útiles en Tiempos de Guerra". En él aparecían algunos hechizos como el desilusionador, algunos para cambiar la forma de tu cuerpo y llegaba a haber un hechizo que decía que muy pocos magos conseguían hacerlo, pero hacía que si te lanzaban una hechizo el objeto se interponga "Debe ser el que uso Dumbledore en el Ministerio".

Cuando Harry se fue a acostar no pensó, como el resto de las veces en Sirius y en la Profecía. Bueno, en la profecía si, pero ahora positivamente, pensaba que iba a entrenar muy duro, estudiar para auror y graduarse como tal, y luego de vencer en esta guerra, su guerra como la empezaba a llamar, intentaría presentarse en un equipo de quidditch y ser feliz, muy feliz. Y aparte de eso pensó en todas las cosas que habían estado pasando en esas vacaciones, no había respondido las cartas de sus amigos, no había tenido ánimos para eso. Mañana respondería a todos pidiéndoles perdón y agradeciéndoles su apoyo y los regalos. También pensaba en Sirius, no en su muerte, si no que en todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. Recordaba cuando se lo encontró en la calle Magnolia, cuando le regaló la Saeta de Fuego, cuando se enteró de su inocencia y lo salvó de los demetores, y también de cuando Sirius lo salvó a el de Remus convertido en lobo. Recordó cuando se encontró con él en su 4º año, en aquella cueva en Hogsmeade. Luego de cuando, en Grimauld Place, le contaba de su familia y cantaba villancicos en Navidad. Lo iba a extrañar, pero iba a ser feliz, como él hubiese querido. Y luego quedó profundamente dormido.

"DAME ESO!"

"No. E mío."

"QUE ME LO DES CHIQUILLO MAL CRIADO!"

"No quero. E de papa y su amigo."

"NO TE ATREVAZ A MENCIONAR A TU PADRE, NI A TU MADRE NI A SUS ASQUEROSOS" "AMIGOS EN ESTA CASA!"- Vernon Dursley estaba cada vez más enojado, por lo que fue a sacarle a un Harry de apenas 2 años sus 4 juguetes favoritos a la fuerza, y mientras se iba con esos 4 peluches, un ciervo, un perro, una rata y un lobo, Harry se enojó tanto que le grito

"TÍO VENON E MAO," y su pelo se empezó a poner celeste, para luego empezar a flotar y quedar pegado al techo por 10 minutos.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado "lo voy a matar" pensó. Eso debía de ser un recuerdo de su infancia, como los sueños del resplandor verde o de la moto voladora. Miró el reloj, las 7:06 a.m., era sábado así que en unas horas su familia se despertaría y lo llamaría a desayunar.

Se dispuso a contestar las cartas de sus amigos de todo el verano.

Luego de terminar le llegó El Profeta, como todas las mañanas. Harry leyó la primera plana y se quedó boquiabierto.

_Desde que fue confirmada la vuelta de aquel que no debe ser nombrado, en el Ministerio de la Magia se a estado evaluando la posibilidad de permitir a brujos de todas las edades realizar magia fuera de su colegio. "No queremos que un menor de edad muera por no saber si defenderse o no ante un posible ataque de algún mortífago o simplemente por no tener la varita a mano" declaró Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror encargado de la captura de Sirius Black, mientras que Mafalda Horpkirk del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia declaró lo siguiente: "Es imposible, algunos chicos, demasiado inmaduros o sin poder como para controlar suficientemente bien la magia podría causar muchos problemas. Que tal si algún muggle lo ve. Además que posibilidades tendría un crío de, por ejemplo 15 años contra un mortífago? NINGUNA." Finalmente, ante el apoyo que otorgó el Wizengamot y del propio Fudge, Horpkirk a tenido que ceder, por lo que a partir del día 1 de agosto todo mago podrá realizar magia fuera de su colegio, a pesar de que no haya cumplido la mayoría de edad. También nos han informado de que el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional a decidido plantearlo a la Confederación Internacional de Magia y al la Federación Internacional de Magos. _

Harry, leyó en el siguiente artículo que la Liga de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras repartiría folletos de Defiéndete Ante un Miembro del Ejército del Innombrable por tan solo 1 sickle y 14 knuts al comprar el diario El Profeta de los sábados, con esta primera edición (Defiéndete de un Gigante) gratis.

Harry pensó que podrían ser útiles y se dijo a si mismo que al día siguiente practicaría el hechizo.

Luego se dispuso a releer por primera enésima vez sus notas de los TIMOS

_Estimado señor Harry James Potter Evans:_

_Nos complace informarle las notas de sus TIMOS_

_La primer calificación es la del examen teórico y luego la del práctico, y finalmente la tercera es la nota del TIMO_

_Su calificación podrá ser de Extraordinario (E), Supera las Expectativas (SE) Aceptable (A), Insatisfactorio (I) o Desastroso (D). Un + o – puede ser agregado a su nota, con el objetivo de aumentarla o disminuirla. Para conseguir una E+ se necesita, a parte de haber realizado el examen perfecto, tener un agregado._

_EncantamientosSEE-**SE+**_

TransformacionesSESE+**SE+**

_BotánicaE-SE-**SE**_

_Defensa ContraEE+**E+**_

_las Artes Oscuras_

_PocionesE-E**E**_

_Cuidado de**E-**_

_Criaturas Mágicas_

_AstronomíaA+A-**A**_

_Adivinación**D-**_

_Historia de la **I**_

_Magia_

_Las materias donde cuenta con una única calificación es debido a que el examen contaba solamente con teórico o práctico._

Atentamente, Griselda Marchbanks, Jefa del Tribunal de 

_Exámenes Mágicos_

_Ministerio de la Magia_

Luego leyó la otra carta que venía adjunta.

Estimado señor Harry Potter:

_Tras haber sido comunicados sobre las notas de sus TIMOS, le informamos sobre las materias que puede cursar en 6º y 7º:_

_Encantamientos_

_Transformaciones_

_Botánica_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_

_Pociones_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_

_A pesar de haber aprobado el examen de astronomía (A) no ha sido aceptado en la materia ya que su profesor exige un SE._

_Se le solicita que marque con una X las materias que desee cursar y nos envía la cara cuanto antes.._

Muy cordialmente 

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director_

Harry aún no había marcado las asignaturas que quería cursar, por lo que se dispuso a hacerlo. A parte de las necesarias para ser auror marco CCM, a Hagrid estaría muy contento de su nota y de que no abandone la asignatura, quería tener el mayor tiempo libre para estudiar bien las materias que necesitaba, pero tampoco iba a abandonar a Hagrid. También marcó botánica, a pesar de no querer ser Sanador, sabía que la medimagia le serviría en la lucha contra Voldemort, si la solicitaban por algo sería. A penas terminó envió a Hedwing y se quedó mirándola por la ventana hasta que desapareció de su vista. Harry empezó a leer de sus libros algunos hechizos que le parecieron interesantes como uno de los explosivos, _deflagartio,_ el desilusionador, _desilusiónate,_ eran bastante complicados pero la teoría ya se la sabía. Al día siguiente los practicaría. Mientras estaba leyendo la parte de crea tu propio trasladador su tía lo llamó a desayunar.

Bajó con una sonrisa al comedor y sus tíos se quedaron sorprendidos. Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, hecho una furia, Harry les preguntó por sus 4 peluches.

De que estas hablando chico?

Sabes que ahora puedo hacer más que dejarte pegado al techo por 10 minutos y teñirte el pelo

El rostro de tío Vernon palideció y enseguida se puso rojo de la furia y le gritó que estaban en la alacena. Después de desayunar Harry los fue a buscar y los dejó en la cabecera de su cama. No sabía que hacer con la rata. "No es el colagusano de ahora. Cuando me lo dieron todavía no era mortífago. Pero en verdad no estás seguro. No sabes cuando se convirtió en mortífago" pensaba Harry. Por fin se decidió a tirarlo, y luego comenzó a leer sobre los trasladadores nuevamente. Al aprenderse la teoría empezó a leer el libro de animagia pero pronto lo dejó para el día siguiente. Había que hacer muchas cosas con magia en el momento. Comenzó a leer el libro sobre los puntos débiles de Voldemort.

Mientras leía su tía lo llamó a almorzar y luego volvió a la lectura. Luego de la cena fue con sus tíos a ver el informativo, sabía que lo dejarían y no le harían muchas preguntas porque podría venir "ese tipo de ojo raro," como lo llamaban los Dursley.

Nuevo grupo terrorista asechando en el país. No conocemos sus objetivos ni sus ideales. Simplemente sabemos que son muy peligrosos. Lo que si tenemos son algunas fotos de ellos. Si alguien ve a uno de ellos no debe acercársele ni atacarlo, porque probablemente salga herido. Se recomienda que todo aquel que vea a uno de estos hombres intente escapar y luego le rogamos que se comunique con la policía. Aunque no vean su cara, también les mostraremos su uniforme. "Por fin Fudge hizo algo bien!" no pudo evitar gritar, con cierta alegría, Harry, luego de ver el la túnica y máscara de mortífago. Empezaron a pasar fotos.

Qué quieres decir?- bramó tío Vernon - Acaso estos maniáticos son de tu mundo?

Si

Y por qué se meterían con nosotros?

Porque odian a todos los mug... normales y a los magos hijos de estos, como mi madre, y a los que tienen un padre mago y otro normal, o sea, a todos los que no tienen sangre enteramente mágica.

Y quién es ese tal Fudge?

El ministro de la magia

Y que es lo que hizo bien?

Avisar a los normales que tengan cuidado de los seguidores de Voldemort

Y por qué dices al fin?

Harry suspiro

Porque desde que Voldemort volvió no ha hecho más que negarlo y...

Pero Harry no terminó su frase ya que Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Moody y Emmeline Vance.

Voldemort acaba de liberar a los mortífagos apresados en junio- explicaba Lupin apurado –y vienen a atacar aquí- terminó Lupin mientras Dumbledore terminaba bajaba con todas las cosas de Harry y de los Dursley empacadas.

Señores Dursley- comenzó Dumbledore, por su seguridad les recomiendo acompañarnos. Aquí tengo todas sus pertenencias

Y si no queremos?- bramó tío Vernon –No nos van a obligar. No tienen derecho.

No. Simplemente se los recomendaba, pero los mortífagos de Voldemort vienen en camino.

A... a... a di... di... dicho V...v...old...emort?- Preguntó tía Petunia que parecía entender que su familia corría mucho peligro.

Si- respondió Dumbledore.

Vamos

Pero... Petunia

Prefiero ir con estos... bichos raros... que morir

Esta bien Petunia- cedió tío Vernon de mala gana –Vamos

Bien- Dumbledore hechizó un trasladador –a la cuenta de tres toquen esto-

1...2...y TRES!

Aparecieron en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore les explicó brevemente de que se trataba, y les dio una habitación para Dudley y otra para los tíos de Harry.

Mientras Harry empezó a saludar con una abrazo a sus amigos.

Harry!

Hermione! Me encantaron tus regalos. Me van a servir, ambos. Muchas gracias Luego quiero hablar con vos, pero probablemente lo más importante no lo haga hasta ir a Hogwarts.

Bien, como quieras y de nada

Luego se dirigió a Ron

Ron! Amigo!

Harry! Como andas?

Bien, luego tengo que hablar con vos, pero lo más importante probablemente no lo sepas hasta Hogwarts. Y tu regalo me pareció bastante útil. Muchas gracias

De nada amigo, te lo merecías. Eso y mucho más.

Luego fue el turno del profesor Lupin.

Lo siento profesor, usted debe de estar tan mal como yo y sin embargo fue capaz de dirigirme unas cuantas palabras de apoyo y ni siquiera le respondí.

No te preocupes Harry, te entiendo, pero por favor llámame Remus- Harry sonrió

Claro Remus. Y me encantó tu regalo, todavía no pude empezar a leerlo pero se que lo disfrutaré mucho. Muchas gracias

De nada Harry. De nada

Y le tocó el turno a Ginny.

Muchas gracias Ginny. Muchas gracias. Me diste dos regalos, ambos muy útiles, pero uno, fue él mejor de todos los que recibí. El que me hayas sacado de esa depresión en la que me encontraba. De nuevo te repito. Muchas Gracias

De nada Harry, tampoco es para tanto

Cómo que no? Si fuiste la única que pudo alegrarme.

Siguió abrazando a todos los miembros y agradeciendo regalos y justo cuando estaba saludando a las dos últimas personas, los señores Granger, Dumbledore bajó por las escaleras.

Muchas gracias profesor. Sus regalos van a serme muy útiles

De nada Harry, y te agradecería que fuera de Hogwarts, o cuando estemos solos, me llames Albus.

Claro... Albus

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, síganme, tengo que hablar con ustedes. Se dispuso a subir las escaleras pero se sorprendió al ver a dos personas que no había visto antes, paradas en el pie de la escalera

Neville, Luna! No los había visto.

Corrió a abrazarlos y agradecerles sus regalos.

Con ustedes también quería hablar. Síganme.- Llegaron hasta la habitación donde Harry y Ron habían dormido el verano anterior y que en este verano estaban durmiendo Ron y Neville, y Harry se sentó en una de las camas, mientras que en la de enfrente se sentaron los otros 5. Una tercer cama para Harry quedó vacía.

Bien- comenzó Harry –Hay partes que Ron Hermione y Ginny ya las conocen. Todo empieza cuando mis padres estaban en Hogwarts. Ellos se llevaban muy mal. Mi padre tenía una barra de amigos, Sirius Black o canuto, Peter Pettigrew o colagusano y nuestro ex profesor de DCAO, Remus Lupin. o lunático. Ellos se hacían llamar "los merodeadores". Eran muy unidos y los 4 se unieron a la primer Orden del Fénix.- Harry hizo una pausa para ver si alguno quería preguntar algo pero como vio que no, continuó.

Ahora vamos a algo que ninguno sabe, algo de lo que me enteré después del ataque en el Ministerio, en el despacho de Albus. Esta historia comienza cuando nuestro director está buscando un profesor de adivinación. A él no le interesaba seguir impartiendo esa materia, pero decidió entrevistarse con una aspirante al puesto por ser la tataranieta de una gran vidente, pero esta era un fraude, no como su tatarabuela, pero cuando Albus se disponía a irse, entró en trance... y recitó una profecía.- A Harry se le quebró la voz. Luego intentó recordar las palabras exactas de la profecía.- El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... el único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...-

Ese... eres... tu?- Preguntó Hermione, muy nerviosa.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contestar "si, pero también podría ser Neville si no fuese porque Voldemort _me marcó como su igual_" mientras veía como Neville comenzaba a palidecer, seguramente porque sabía que el podría haber sido el que tuviese la responsabilidad de darle la paz al mundo mágico. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos fue abrazado por Hermione apenas iba por la "S." Luego lo abrazó Ron, seguido de Ginny y por último Luna. Neville estaba muy pálido, no podía moverse y estaba temblando, pero de a poco se pudo ir levantando y fue a abrazar a Harry.

Harry... yo... yo... yo también pue...- Neville estaba temblando.

Lo se Neville, me lo dijo Albus, pero soy yo "él lo marcará como su igual".

Lo siento Harry, no te lo merecías, por todas las cosas que te pasaron

Si te hubiese elegido a ti, todas estas cosas te hubiesen pasado a ti.- Hermione y Luna parecían comenzar a entender, pero Ron y Ginny estaban totalmente confusos.

ALGUIEN ME QUIERE EXPLICAR LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!- Gritó Ron desesperado.

Si no me equivoco,- comenzó Hermione- la profecía también marca a Neville...

Yo pienso lo mismo que Hermione- corroboró Luna.

Bien... están casi en lo correcto, pero no del todo. Neville pensó lo mismo, pero recuerden que "él lo marcará como su igual."

Ahora era el turno de Neville de ser abrazado. Cuando terminaron, todos con lagrimas, Harry continuó.

Pero cuando se recitó esta profecía hubo un problema, un mortífago escucho la primera parte, pero lo echaron, y solo se enteró de que un niño que podría vencer a Voldemort nacería a finales de junio de ese año y que sus padres lo habrían desafiado en tres ocasiones, no supo que sería peligroso atacarme, por lo que mis padres, y no se si los tuyos también – dijo mirando a Neville – se escondieron con el encantamiento fidelio. No se si saben como funciona... – Harry los miró a ver que le decían.

Si, nos lo explicaron para que sepamos como es que se esconde el cuartel general.

Bien... Sirius iba a ser el guardián secreto de mis padres, pero era muy obvio ya que eran como hermanos y Voldemort se lo imaginaría, por lo que entre mis padres, Sirius y Pettigrew, en secreto, hicieron un cambio de planes. Pettigrew pasó a ser el guardián secreto sin saberlo ni si quiera Albus, ya que creían que podía haber un espía en la Orden. Y así era. Resulta que el espía no era nada más y nada menos que Pettigrew.-

Luego Harry les contó como él Ron y Hermione descubrieron la inocencia de Sirius, como se carteaba con él, como hablo con el en cuarto año y luego les contó la razón por la que vivía con sus tíos, de porque estaba seguro allí.

Te acompañaremos, lucharemos con tigo- hablo Neville

Claro, cuenta con migo- se animó a decir Luna.

Y con migo, por siempre- dijo Ginny, completando la frase de Luna

Y yo te seguiré acompañando hasta la muerte- agregó Hermione

Seguiremos luchando hombro con hombro, como hicimos todos estos años hasta la muerte... del Innombrable- finalizó Ron

Muchas gracias chicos, se los agradezco, y mucho, pero no pensemos en luchar hasta la muerte, pensemos en luchar hasta la muerte de Voldemort.- todos sonrieron –Pero tenemos que entrenarnos, y mucho si no queremos luchar hasta la muerte... nuestra.

Por su puesto que nos entrenaremos- dijo Neville.

Bueno Harry... cambiando de tema a algo más alegre... como te fue en las MHB?- preguntó Hermione

Bien, saque una E+ en DCAO, una E en pociones, una E- en CCM, un SE+ en encantamientos y transformaciones, un SE en botánica, una A en astronomía, una I en historia de la magia y en Adivinación una... D-

Felicitaciones, son muy buenas notas- dijo Ron

Ron! Tubo una D- y una I, y la A no es tan buena nota...

Cállate Hermione, que tu lo dices porque obtuviste en todo una E menos en Aritmancia "ese error pudo ser la diferencia entre un aprobado y un desaprobado" – imito Ron a Hermione, después de su examen de esta materia –Yo más bien diría que fue la diferencia entre una E y una E-... O tal vez es que estás celosa de que Harry consiguió una E+ y tu no...- Ron se cayó y rápidamente fue se toco la mano que Hermione había dejado marcada en su mejilla

Lo siento Ron- Tras decir esto Hermione se fue corriendo al dormitorio de las chicas

Te pasaste de la raya- le dijo Harry a Ron

Deberías ser tu el que vaya y se disculpe

Pero...

TU LA ESTABAS PROVOCANDO!

Así que estás con ella. Pensé que éramos amigos

Y lo somos, pero ella también es mi amiga, y no me gusta que se peleen, pero esto fue demasiado lejos

Ella fue la que me pegó

Tu fuiste el que la provocó- Harry salió dando un portazo y lo siguió Neville –Estoy con Harry.- luego salió Luna – Te pasaste. – y finalmente salió Ginny- Eres un idiota.

Harry estaba golpeando la puerta del cuarto de Hermione.

Quién es?

Yo

Que quieres?

Hablar con vos

Pasá

Hermione... Ron no quería decir eso

Si que quería

No pensó que te fuese a doler tanto, solo quería bromear

Lo se... Pero lo que más me duele es haberle pegado- Harry suspiró

Cualquiera puede perder el control una vez

Lo se, pero yo, bueno, es que...

Dime

No te rías

No me río

Me lo prometes?

Si

Sea lo que sea?

Ya te dije que si!

Bueno, es que yo, a mi Ron me... me... que él me

Estaban golpeando la puerta

Quién?

Hermione? Soy yo- Dijo la voz de Ron tras la puerta – Quería disculparme

Pasa – Harry vio como Hermione se sonrojaba tras decir esto

Los dejo solos- dijo Harry mientras salía de la habitación – A... y felicidades por tus notas Hermione

Harry fue con los demás que estaban conversando muy animadamente, pero Harry no supo ni de que, ya que no prestó atención, se quedo pensando en lo que Hermione quería decirle de Ron, no se le ocurría que podía ser.


	2. LA PROFECIA Y EL ENTRENAMIENTO

_**CAPITULO 2: LA PROFECÍA Y EL ENTRENAMIENTO**_

Luego de un rato de hablar, o mejor dicho de pensar mientras veía como Luna, Neville y Ginny hablaban llegaron Ron y Hermione, ambos se habían pedido perdón y de nuevo eran amigos "como siempre" pensó Harry "solo que esta vez fue más duro". Al poco tiempo los llamaron para cenar y bajaron. Estaban prácticamente todos los miembros de la Orden, para sorpresa de todos, esto incluía a Albus y a Snape. También, obviamente, estaban los Dursley y los Granger (que eran los únicos con los que los Dursley se atrevían a hablar a pesar de que no de muy buena gana). A pesar de que la comida de la Señora Weasley era exquisita, como siempre, los Dursley a penas probaron bocado, se limitaban a mirar de un lado a otro, de forma un tanto temerosa, pero aún más despectiva, mirada que Snape también les dirigía a ellos.

Bueno Harry... acá mucha gente quiere saber como te fue en las MHB, si es posible

Pensé que los profesores ya sabrían

Pues solo el director, pero no puedo informarlas a nadie hasta que empiecen las clases, ni siquiera al resto de profesores.- A Harry se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió por dentro, pero intento hacer una cara de tristeza

Bueno... yo quería ser auror... pero... bueno, en DCAO tuve una E+... y en encantamientos y transformaciones una SE+- Albus tenía una sonrisa en la cara, y en la de los compañeros de Harry se comenzaba a formar de a poco, sabrían lo que Harry tramaba. Snape también tenía una sonrisa en la cara, que se ensanchó aún más al oír todas estas calificaciones, probablemente pensaba que no podría llegar a auror, y gracias a él, a su materia, que reprobaría o por lo pronto que no alcanzaría el nivel necesario. La cara de los Dursley era de indiferencia y la del resto de gente de tristeza. –y en pociones... bueno... en pociones una... una...-la cara de Harry cambió a una muy alegre, que no se veía que la persona más cercana a un padre que tuvo había muerto hacía no mucho más de un mes, de hecho estaba haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por eso, porque Sirius Black esté orgulloso de su ahijado- E!

Los Dursley mantuvieron su cara de indiferencia, La señora Weasley lo regañó por el mal rato que les había hecho pasar y los compañeros de Harry y el resto de la gente exceptuando a Snape estallaron en carcajadas, pero lo mejor fue la cara de este último, que pasó de tener una gigantesca sonrisa a una cara de odio, pasando por el asombro. De que dijo el resto de las notas y las asignaturas que tomaría todos lo felicitaron, por supuesto que los Dursley fueron la excepción, y que la de Snape fue después de una mirada de reproche de Albus, con muy poco sentimiento.

Bueno, todo muy lindo- continuó Harry –pero yo todavía no se sus notas- finalizó mirando a Ron y Neville.

Los dos tenemos una E en pociones y DCAO y un SE en transformaciones, Neville SE en encantamientos y yo SE, en botánica el tuvo SE+ y yo SE...- Ron continuó hablando. Sus notas y las de Neville eran parecidas a las de Harry.

Me siento muy orgulloso de que hallas sacado tan buena nota en CCM- le dijo Hagrid una vez terminaron de cenar, aunque debe de ser todo por haber estudiado, yo soy un mal profesor, este año tendrán uno realmente bueno...

De que estás hablando? Eres de los mejores profesores que tengo, y sabes mucho de tu materia... Por favor, no renuncies

Dumbledore me dijo lo mismo

Y tiene razón!

Ya es demasiado tarde

Por favor... A parte... Elegí CCM solo por vos

Muchas gracias Harry, me siento halagado, pero ya es muy tarde

Bien, es una lástima, pero es tu decisión

Gracias por comprender

De nada

Es que... primero fue lo de Malfoy, luego a nadie le gustaban los escregutos, y el año pasado me echaron

La que te echó era una mediocre, lo de Malfoy fue su culpa por no escuchar, y los escregutos... bueno con ellos... este... hiciste una buena investigación, una muy buena

Gracias Harry

Ya te dije... de nada. Y ahora voy con Albus a ver si puedo cancelar mi solicitud en CCM.

Claro, ve...

Luego de decirle a Albus, quién aceptó, fue a hablar con sus amigos. Tanto Neville como Ron habían obtenido E en pociones y DCAO. El primero de los dos también obtuvo un SE+ en botánica y SE en transformaciones y encantamientos, sería medimago y cursaría esas 5 asignaturas. El segundo obtuvo E en encantamientos y SE en botánica y transformaciones. También cursaría esas 5 asignaturas pero sería auror. Hermione estaba indecisa entre ser auror o medimaga y cursaría las mismas asignaturas.

Estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que Hermione recordó algo, no le habían comentado nada a los de la Orden sobre los delitos de Umbridge, por lo que bajaron y golpearon la puerta, pero tenía un hechizo insonorizador, estuvieron pensando que hacer hasta que a Hermione se le ocurrió enviar una carta.

_Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles_

Harry 

Al cabo de un rato la voz amable de Albus les estaba preguntando si pasaba algo.

Tenemos que decirles algunas cosas que podrían enviar a alguien a Azkaban, que nos olvidamos.- Dijo Hermione

Albus puso cara de extrañeza y los hizo pasar

Bien- comenzó Harry tras los murmullos de Snape y el permiso de Albus –Voldemort no envió a los dementores a Surrey el año pasado- Harry hizo una pausa y suspiro, ante la cara de sorpresa de todos- pero sabemos quién fue, y otras cosas que hizo. Fue Umbridge, e intentó lanzarme un cruciatus, pero Hermione la detuvo- dijo Harry de un tirón ante la cara de sorpresa de todos- y eso era todo, nos vamos.

Creo- dijo Hermione –que te estás olvidando de algo

Pues yo no

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermione- corroboró Ron

Umbridge castigaba a los alumnos, o por lo menos a Harry- pero se calló ante la mirada asesina de Harry, aunque luego de recapacitarlo continuó –haciéndolos escribir con unas plumas que escriben con tu sangre- Harry movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, para demostrarle a Hermione que lo que dijo no le gustó nada, mientras la miraba con una mirada mucho peor que la anterior.

Todos empezaron a decir cosas como que esas plumas estaban prohibidas o como se iba a atrever a todo eso.

Bien- dijo Albus mientras pedía silencio con un gesto de su mano- haremos el juicio correspondiente, y posiblemente ustedes tengan que venir.

Gracias por escucharnos

De nada chicos, ahora les pediremos que se vallan.

Claro

Salieron y se fueron a acostar, cuando los tres chicos ya estaban acostado, Neville, que dormía en la cama del medio le preguntó a Harry, que dormía en la de la izquierda si seguiría con el ED, y Ron se mostró muy interesado

Creo que si, pero les voy a pedir que me ayuden, si quieren, con el entrenamiento que haremos le enseñaremos a los demás.

Claro- dijeron Ron y Neville al unísono.

Al poco tiempo los tres estaban dormidos

Una mujer alta y muy mayor, de pelo canoso y tez pálida, con ojos azules y nariz pequeña vestida con una túnica larga y azul y un sombrero en punta muy alto también azul se encontraba como flotando en el medio de la nada, todo era blanco a su alrededor, no había piso ni techo, y tampoco paredes.

Comenzó a hablar, parecía en trance.

Llegará un momento, en que solo se sabrá de uno de los herederos... Pero el heredero será un mago oscuro, despiadado... Y será un chico ,con un poder especial, heredero de otro, quién logre vencerlo... Para que luego retorne, aún más poderoso... Y ese chico que ya lo venció, que siempre estuvo destinado a vencerlo o a morir en el intento... no podrá con él... no sin la ayuda de más gente... una heredera, muy inteligente ayudará en la lucha, y su imaginación puede ser muy útil... la otra, la opuesta, también inteligente pero racional, eso también es muy importante... y aquella, también muy poderosa al igual que todos los demás, la que posee una capacidad impresionante para ayudar a alguien que se encuentre mal moralmente, eso también importa mucho... Y el otro de gran valor y también con un poder especial, deberá de ayudar... Y aquel master en tácticas de guerra, tan amigo, será fundamental... Y si una de estas personas no colabora el heredero de Slytherin vencerá... y si todos aportan lo suyo, podrá pasar cualquier cosa... Y el heredero de Hufflepuff, los mirará desde el cielo, porque él será de los primeros en caer luego de la derroto del Slytherin, por órdenes suyas... Todos deberán ayudar, o el heredero de Slytherin... Vencerá

La mujer desapareció y luego Harry vio la habitación en la que estaba durmiendo. Miró a los costados y vio que Ron y Neville también estaban despiertos, y parecían sobresaltados.

Soñaron... lo mismo que yo?

Tu soñaste... con la mujer esa?

Si

Y yo

Significa lo que creo que significa?

Supongo que si

Pero entonces, probablemente las chicas también lo hayan soñado

Si

Vamos a ver

Neville estaba golpeando la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas

Quién?

Nosotros

Pasen

Ustedes también soñaron... eso?

Con la mujer?

Si

Creo –comenzó Hermione- que se qué fue, leí algo. Harry, tu que has oído y visto, te parece que haya sido una profecía?

Sonaba parecido

Una vez leí, que en la antigüedad las profecías se guardaban distinto, se hacía un hechizo y el que debía saberlo, cuando necesitaba saberlo, le llegaba mediante un sueño

Entonces- empezó Harry – yo soy el heredero se Griffyndor, Luna la de Ravenclaw y Cedric era el de Hufflepuff

Supongo

Y tu debes de ser la inteligente y racional, Luna la inteligente e imaginativa, Ron el de las tácticas de guerra y tan amigo, Neville el valiente y también con un poder especial, Ginny la del apoyo moral y yo el destinado a derrotarlo- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Yo tácticas de guerra y mi hermana apoyo moral?

Eres tú el que tan bien juega al ajedrez

Pero no es lo mismo

No, pero pienso que lo demuestras por ahí

Bien. Y ahora explícame lo de mi hermana.

Fue ella la que consiguió sacarme de mi "gran depresión"

Ron quedo con la boca abierta, Ginny colorada y los demás con los ojos como platos, pasando la vista de Ginny a Harry y de Harry a Ginny.

Bien, ahora tenemos que entrenar más que nunca, a diario se podría decir- dijo Neville

Estoy de acuerdo- lo apoyó Harry, mientras los demás iba haciendo lo mismo

Ahora- dijo Hermione –creo que tenemos que comunicarnos con Albus

Si, pero antes comamos algo- dijo Ron, ya eran la 5 de la mañana y no valía la pena acostarse.

Fueron a la cocina y se sorprendieron al ver que la reunión no había terminado, la puerta seguía trancada y con el hechizo insonorizador, por lo que repitieron el procedimiento anterior, cuando un Albus sorprendido los hizo pasar vieron la mesa llena de tazas de café y pociones, probablemente para el sueño. Todos tenían aspecto de cansados. Cuando les contaron lo que les pasó todos quedaron sorprendidos. También le dijeron las cosas que suponían y Albus les dijo que estaban en lo cierto, por supuesto que para saber de Ginny necesitó una pequeña explicación.

Bien... ustedes quieren luchar?

Si

Entonces hoy al mediodía empezamos el entrenamiento

Bueno, muchas gracias Albus

De nada chicos, de nada

Durante el día los chicos estuvieron muy nerviosos, y después de almorzar se reunieron con Albus y Moody en una sala que habían preparado para practicar.

Bien, entrenaremos en esta sala todos los días después de almorzar- comenzó Albus

Y cuando entremos en Hogwarts?

Allí entrenaremos noche de por medio con Tonks, en la sala de los menesteres- dijo Albus

Cómo que con Tonks?- cuestionó Hermione

Será su profesora de DCAO

Excelente- dijo Harry, un auror como profesor.

Bien... Usaremos algunos libros que tus amigos te regalaron- dijo Albus dirigiéndose a Harry

Como sabe lo que me regalaron?

Porque yo hice algunos comentarios en voz alta sobre esos libros u objetos, diciendo lo útiles que podrían ser, sabiendo que te los regalarían. Los de los miembros de la Orden se los pedí directamente- Harry puso cara de sorpresa- Y eso incluye el de Mundungus –si la cara anterior de Harry era de sorpresa, esta era de incredulidad –Y por último, trae tus regalos por favor, obviamente exceptuando los personales, ya que se que no todos los miembros te regalaron objetos útiles en la guerra aunque no por eso menos valiosos. A... y el pensadero no es necesario, aunque si quieres te puedo ayudar.

Claro. Accio- Los regalos de cumpleaños llegaron a manso de Harry, quién por las dudas no trajo el de los gemelos. Como Dumbledore no dijo nada se alegró de no haberlo convocado.

Bien, empezaremos con lo más básico que tienen que saber, lo más importante: Desaparecerse y crear trasladadores, hasta que no estén preparados, deberán irse si pasa algo de acuerdo?

Claro- contestaron los 6 amigos al unísono

Entre Albus y Ojoloco, que también les había pedido q lo llamen así o Alastor, comenzaron a leer y explicar la teoría sobre como crear un trasladador, y también de algunos trasladadores especiales de los que tomaron nota porque el libro no los mencionaba. Estos eran 3, uno para que sea solo de ida y no de vuelta, que se conjuraba diciendo "Portus," otro era para poder ir a lugares que no se podía aparecerse, que se realizaba con el mismo conjuro que el "común" ("trasládame") pero se debía de pensar en el motivo por el que se quería hacer y el creador o la mayoría de los creadores (si eran par no alcanzaba con la mitad exacta) debían de aprobar o haber aprobado el motivo. Para ir a un lugar con hechizos antiaparición se debía de realizar también el hechizo "portus" pero repitiendo el proceso del común para zonas con hechizos antiaparición.

Los días iban pasando con total normalidad, en las noches los chicos leían del libro de animagia, que Harry se los había mostrado. En las clases en apenas 11 días ya dominaban el trasladador, y luego de que Albus les ponga un hechizo para que el ministerio no los detecte, demoraron 8 días hasta dominar la aparición, que gran parte de la teoría coincidía con los trasladadores por lo que les resultó más fácil, claro que las hicieron rápido, pero eran buenos alumnos y excelentes profesores.

Era 20 de agosto cuando Ojoloco les dijo que pasarían al libro sobre las debilidades de Voldemort.

Es prácticamente imposible vencer a Voldemort solamente en el duelo, necesitas debilitarlo antes, con lo que el odia y no pudo superar nunca... con su pasado. Recuérdenle su "asquerosa sangre mestiza" o su "asqueroso nombre muggle" Y siempre deberán tener miedo, nunca hay que subestimar a un rival, pero no se lo demuestren, actúen como si no lo tuviesen, búrlense de él, pónganlo nervioso...

A los 3 días habían terminado este libro y Dumbledore llegó con sus cartas de Hogwarts. Ginny era prefecta y Harry había sido nombrado capitán de quidditch, pero Harry preguntó si le podía ceder el puesto a otra persona, pensaba dárselo a Ron ya que él simplemente jugaba bien, pero Ron se había criado conociendo el quidditch y conocía mejor las tácticas y esas cosas, y diciendo que Harry tenía razón (recibió varias miradas de reproche) aceptó gustoso. (N/a: Hay q ser bestia!) Luego de terminar de leer sus cartas, llevárselas a la Sra. Weasley, quién iría a comprar los libros y que Ginny se decidiera por un regalo (una escoba) estudiaron los usos del reflector de enemigos y del "mapa" (que se llamaba "detector de seres") en 5 días. En los 3 días restantes estuvieron estudiando el hechizo desilusionador, que Albus había supuesto correctamente que lo terminarían justo antes de ir a Hogwarts.

Bien chicos terminamos por hoy. Todas las noches después de la cena, nos va a ayudar Tonks, pero en el libro de Oclumancia y Legermancia será Severus, él es muy bueno en estas materias.

Todos aceptaron de mala gana.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y luego los chicos fueron a seguir repasando la teoría de la animagia que ya se la sabían bastante bien.

Debían de encerrarse en una habitación, hacer un círculo con velas (debía ser la única iluminación) y sentarse en el medio de este, de piernas cruzadas y luego dejar la mente en blanco al lograrlo conjurar con la varita un hechizo: "animagus." En ese momento de la varita saldrá el animal en el que uno se convertirá y a los pocos segundos desaparecerá. Luego uno, para convertirse deberá pensar en ese animal y en el hechizo "animagus." También estaba la forma de hacer transformaciones a medias, hay que pensar en que se quiere conservar de uno y que del animal, y como siempre visualizar la imagen. También se puede, manteniendo tu imagen tener algunos de los sentidos o poderes del animal, pensando en que sentido o poder se desea y luego sentirlo como si lo estuvieses viviendo. Era muy difícil, pero en Hogwarts empezarían a practicar.

Todos querían estar bien descansados al día siguiente, por lo que se fueron a dormir temprano.

"Estoy en su casa y a penas lo sentí, esto es lo que el quería o ya fui demasiado lejos? Él estaría orgulloso o ya no me importará Sirius?" Estos pensamientos no dejaban dormir a Harry, quién se levanto y se fue a caminar por la casa. Comenzaban a caer lágrimas de sus ojos "en el fondo si me importa, pero no dejo que se note" pensó mientras aparecía una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Fue a la sala donde estaba el árbol genealógico y se quedó mirándolo, recordaba cuando allí había tenido una conversación con Sirius, como le decía que era pariente de Malfoy, de cómo lo habían borrado de su familia...

Más lagrimas recorrían su mejilla, en la cocina recordó la discusión de Sirius con Snape, el día en que atacaron al señor Weasley, y luego en el hall recordó el día que llegó el año anterior, como lo recibió Sirius, como le "presentó" a su madre...

Y luego sus pasos lo llevaron a la pieza donde se encontraba Buckbeak. Abrió la puerta y no solo se encontró con el hipogrifo si no que también con Remus

Hola

Hola- Contestó Remus fríamente

Que te pasa?

Mejor sería preguntártelo a ti

A que te refieres?

A que me refiero? QUE A QUÉ ME REFIERO? A QUE PARECE QUE NO TE IMPORTASE SIRIUS, estás como si nada, y en su casa

Por eso es que estoy así, porque no se lo que siento

ERES UN IDIOTA- A Harry empezaron a caerle lagrimas de los ojos

Una vez, alguien me dijo que Sirius no hubiese querido que lloremos por él. Hubiese preferido que su sacrificio sirva de algo, y que seamos felices- Remus lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y la sonrisa más triste y sincera que Harry había visto en su vida

Tienes razón

Pero lo que me preocupaba era eso, si no había ido demasiado lejos, pero me di cuenta de que aunque no lo refleje para nada, en mi interior sigo estando triste, una tristeza que de todas formas la puedo superar con una alegría... porque él murió como quería morir, murió luchando... al igual que mis padres

Tras meditar un momento Remus se dispuso a hablar

Hay algo que te quiero decir... No me gustaría... ocupar el lugar de...

A mi si. El fue lo más parecido a un padre que tuve, y me gustaría que ahora seas tu el que ocupe ese papel, eres el único gran amigo de mi padre que queda, y a él le hubiese gustado que seas tu el que haga el papel que él, y luego Sirius a penas pudieron empezar.- Remus sonrió agradecido

Estuvieron un rato observando a Buckbeak.

Recuerdo el día que descubrimos que Sirius era inocente, como arrastró a Ron al Sauce Boxeador para llevarlo a la casa de los gritos. Como Hermione y yo los seguimos y como luego apareciste tu y finalmente Snape. Y que salvamos a Buckbeak y luego con este a Sirius.

Y cuando lo salvaste de los dementores...

Gracias a que me enseñaste el patronus

Oye Harry, Dumbledore me contó que van muy bien en el entrenamiento, felicitaciones. No son hechizos nada fáciles

Muchas gracias...

Remus... guardarías un secreto, incluso a Dumbledore?

A que te refieres?

Prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie

Bien, te lo prometo

Los gemelos, cuando limpiaron la habitación de Sirius encontraron un libro que él estaba buscando y quería regalármelo para mi cumpleaños, por lo que decidieron mandármelo como regalo suyo, suponiendo, correctamente, que a mi me gustaría

Perdón, a ver si entendí bien... Sirius quería regalarte un libro? Él regalar un libro?

Si, y un libro que posiblemente tu también conozcas. Accio- el libro llegó a las manos de Harry quién se lo tendió a Remus

No puedo creerlo... Claro que te guardaré el secreto... Ya lo hice una vez, y repetirlo me haría recordar aquel momento, cuando tu padre y Sirius estaban con nosotros... Y cuando Peter aún era una buena persona, un merodeador.- Harry le sonrió tanto en agradecimiento como para mostrarle su apoyo. Ambos se abrazaron y Harry a penas pudo murmurar –Gracias-

De nada- Se abrazaron con más fuerza, y cuando se soltaron Remus fue el primero en hablar

Hablando de los Merodeadores, ya empezaste a leer el diario?

Aún no, todas las noches estuve estudiando animagia con los chicos. El primer día de clases pensamos ver en que animal nos convertiremos. Ya sabemos la teoría. Pero creo que hoy es un buen momento para empezarlo, si tu quieres. Puedo recibir algún comentario extra...

Eso es lo que te iba a proponer- Harry no lo dudó un instante

Accio. Con magia las cosas son mucho más fáciles- Remus le respondió con una sonrisa.

En estos momentos estamos de vacaciones, en la casa de Cornamenta, y se nos ocurrió escribir un diario sobre nosotros. En el curso pasado, en 5º por fin logramos convertirnos en animagos, de donde surgieron los apodos que estamos empezando a utilizar. James es un ciervo, Cornamenta; Sirius un perro, Canuto; y Peter una rata, Colagusano. Por fin podemos acompañar a Remus, Lunático, en las noches de luna llena, como lo será mañana, pero el problema es que será la excepción. No podremos acompañarlo porque detectarían que hacemos magia y somos menores de edad. Lunático le dirá a mis padres que se olvidó de algo en su casa y que lo va a ir a buscar y pasar la noche allí

Aún recuerdo ese día. Estábamos los 4 en lo de tus abuelos, que después se convirtió en la casa de tus padres. La noche anterior, charlando, se nos ocurrió la idea de crear el diario...-

Siguieron leyendo durante horas. Habían leído, por ejemplo, sobre una vez que, durante la clase de encantamientos habían hecho que una silla, que tenían hacer volar le pegase en la cabeza a Snape. Por supuesto que leyeron de los castigos y también sobre Sirius y James, que estaban con cuantas más chicas mejor, a diferencia de que Sirius no sentía nada por nadie, en cambio James deseaba que una de esas chicas fuese Lily, decía que dejaría a todas las demás.

Tal vez era por estar con tantas chicas que mi madre odiaba a mi padre

Yo pienso que no lo odiaba por eso, estaba celosa y le molestaba esa forma de ser. Pienso que lo amaba desde el principio.- Harry sonrió.

También leyeron sobre que Peter estaba solo, que no le gustaba a ninguna chica y que su amor secreto era una compañera de curso, llamada Helen Rowphone. (N/a Q APELLIDO ME INVENTE! CUALQUIER COSA) Y por último Harry leyó, cuando Remus se estaba quedando dormido, que éste siempre se había evitado que le guste alguna chica para no enamorarse y después hacerla sufrir por su licantropía, por no poder tener hijos "nunca vi a alguien que se preocupe tanto por los demás" pensó Harry, mientras despertaba a Remus para ir a dormir. Ya eran las 3:15 a.m. y al día siguiente se tenían que despertar temprano.

Al llegar a su habitación Harry se durmió rápido, pensando, o mejor dicho notando, que durante el verano no hubo ni rastro de la señora Fig.

ESCRIBAN REVIEWS! Cualquier cosa!

Recomendaciones, "me gusta" esta buena" "la leo xq no tengo nada xa hacer! Lo q quieran! SI QUIEREN PONGAN Q ES HORRIBLE! LO PEOR QUE LEYERON! Pero quiero saber si seguir escribiendo o no, quiero saber si les gusta o no!


	3. NOTA IMPORTANTE

Hola!

Bue, son muy pocos los q lo leen, o q al menos me comentan algo, xo queria decirles q estoy con mucho estudio, y poco tiempo xa hacer esto

A parte cada vez q lo leo encuentro + errores, asi q lo corregiré y seguiré escribiendo, y cuando tenga bastantes caps, como xa no dejarlos demasiado tiempo esperando, publicaré de a poco, bajo un nuevo titulo. Después anotaré el título aquí


End file.
